New Generation of Hero
by Briar Starsong
Summary: A non-Cannon alternate reality where the children of the worlds greatest heroes make their appearance onto the crime fighting scene. Panther, NightShade, Superchick, Neptune, Bolt, and Goldstar gather together to form New Justice. Follow thier adventures.
1. Chapter 1  Children of Gods

Jason Trevor knew he was different. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because of who his birth parents were, but he had no way of knowing for sure. At 17 Jason knew he was adopted. It was kind of obvious, both of his parents were blonde and his hair was black as the night. Although his eyes were ocean blue like theirs were. Even so he loved his parents with all his heart.

All of his troubles began on his seventeenth birthday. A woman with super long red hair came to the backyard where Jason and his friends were having the pool party while his Dad was grilling burgers. Jason's mom and their friend Ms. Prince walked over to greet the new arrival and Jason, trying to be a good host, walked up to say hi.

"Diana, Etta the queen has sent me to warn you as the gods have warned her. A new darkness has come and is targeting the young who are destined to defend this world. The first is to be…" The woman stopped talking as Jason walked up smiling. She gave a small smile back but Jason could tell it was forced. Either this woman was an Amazon or she was talking about something serious, or both. That's when Jason noticed the package under the woman's arm. He naturally assumed it was related to why she was talking to his mom and Ms. Prince.

"Make sure you get some cake before you go, okay?" Jason said warmly to the stranger, "After all you can't come to a birthday party and not have cake." And with that he turned to go but the woman stopped him.

"So am I to assume that you are the celebrated or are you just the Lord of Festivities." There was a hint of a tease in her voice.

Jason turned back and smiled, "Nah, Papa is the Lord, I'm the birthday boy just won the regional championship in swimming too so it's a double party." He held out his hand for a shake, "Name's Jason."

The woman returned the hand shake firmly, "Artemis, and congratulations on your victory." Then she grabbed the package out from under her arm and handed it to him, "It's also not customary for a guest to attend a birthday without a present to give is it not?" Jason took it and looked at his mom to make sure it was okay for him to open it. The plan had been that he wouldn't open any present till after the cake. At least that's the way it had been every year he could remember. Still it didn't stop Jason from trying to get at least one present open early every year. Normally he failed in this mission but today Etta Trevor gave her consent.

Jason ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal a finely made wooden box. Curiously he opened it and saw to silver bracers, like those in pictures and movies of ancient Greek warriors. Jason was speechless, "Those are Themescyrian Gauntlets a great magical item never before given to a man. They can resist anything and once worn can take any form you chose even go invisible." Artemis explained.

Jason knew that being the first man to receive these was a big deal to Artemis and Diana and all of their people. "Thank you so much," he said sincerely and then he had to ask, "Why me."

Artemis smiled seeing his reverence towards the gift, "It's Partially because your mother is of our blood and partially because of what your destiny is. You are to be one of the new generation of Heroes. And just like your namesake you are to be one of your generation's leaders." Artemis saw the hesitation in the boys eyes and the reprimand in Diana and Etta's. "What? The child deserves to know. And don't be afraid put them on. I'm sure you won't get a better gift even from your father."

Jason set the box down and slid the bracers on instantly they constricted to a perfect fit so that they wouldn't slide but still weren't uncomfortable. Once they had sized themselves, they simply disappeared. Jason stared in awe at his wrists.

"Consider it a gift from your mother." Artemis said, and then she let out a grunt as Jason takle hugged her.

Jason pulled back, "Can you give that to my mother as a thank you." Artemis nodded, and Jason ran back into the pool performing a flawless dive. He loved the water and that's why his parents spent so much money to maintain a fresh water pool.

Artemis looked over to Diana and Etta who had been quiet during the interaction. "You're softening up Artemis. Last time I saw you, you would have punched him for touching you." Diana smiled at her sister Amazon.

"I only hold back, because he is your child Diana and whether I like it or not that makes him Prince of Themyscira. You should have had a daughter." Artemis said matter-of-factly her eyes never leaving the boy swimming in the pool.

Diana nodded, "He doesn't know about all of that and I think it's for the best."

That's when Etta put a hand on his shoulder, "He knows some. When he was twelve he told us he figured out he was adopted. The hair gave it away, recessive gene and all." She smiled a comforting smile, "Diana maybe it's time you told him. You and I both know that he won't be able to stay hidden for long. He's developing a mix of yours and Arthur's powers. If he goes into the superhero world Mera might going to attack all three of you for his existence."

"He was conceived before Arthur had even met Mera. She has no reason to be angry at anyone." Diana said flatly. Artemis turned to leave but Diana grabbed her gently by the arm, "Please stay you might have to help me at the end of this."

Artemis searched her princess's eyes and submitted, "As you wish, but if it comes to blows I won't hold back."

Diana smiled I wouldn't expect you to.

Meanwhile in Gotham City another birthday party was being held. Although this one was a week after the actual event, it seemed just as lively is not more so. Gotham's Prince Scott Wayne holding a public birthday in conjunction with Michelle Grayson, daughter of Bruce Wayne's first ward. News crews came and hyped as if it was the academy awards. Local celebrities walked a red carpet and posed for the cameras, a few even giving birthday wishes to the two teens for the newscasters.

Scott hid in his room. He hated this stuff. Like his mother he preferred to be out of the spotlight. But his Father insisted on keeping an active civilian life. And so Scott was the Party Boy Prince of Gotham. Known for hoping from model girlfriend to model girlfriend.

Michelle on the other hand was different, she was quiet around people she wasn't familiar with and so the media relished her public appearance even more because of its rarity. She was the daughter of Richard Grayson the famous Acrobat turned millionaire foster child so the media decided that she should have been as outgoing as her father.

At any rate the party was going smoothly Michelle stayed by her father who was catching up with Bruce and Selena Wayne. One of the reporters walked up to Bruce and was about to be escorted away from the couple when Bruce waved them away, "Clark! How have you been?" He asked as they shook hands, "Fine, Fine." Clark responded, "Lois and Rebecca send their birthday wishes, Their sorry they couldn't attend."

The conversation was pretty dull even for Michelle. She was honestly thinking about leaving the party when a blonde headed girl came flying through the window, crashing into the punch table. People went screaming as the sky outside grew dark. A creature made of pitch black storm clouds followed Clark recognized the girl immediately. She was his daughter, Rebecca Kent aka Superchick.

Rebecca got up and dusted off her red skirt and then realized where she was. "Sorry Mister Wayne." she said as she flew back into the air to continue her fight with the creature.

"She is so grounded." Clark said under his breath as he watched his daughter go into the fight he was about to go join her when Selena grabbed his arm, "How about we let the kids show us if they've been paying attention." She said calmly and the she looked over to Michelle, "Go get Scott and get suited up and help Superchick. If you need help call." Michelle nodded and ran off to find her childhood friend.

In what seemed no time at all Scott and Michelle had transformed into their superhero personas, Panther and NightShade. The two should have switched parents. Panther was acrobatic and liked to stick with the whip he had inherited from his mother more than the army of gadgets his father used. Nightshade was more of the Bat's style, stealthy and gadget loving, straight forward with her fighting.

They got to the roof of the convention center just in time to catch Superchick as she was knocked down again, "Looks like beating it to a pulp isn't the right idea." Nightshade said sarcastically.

The girls glared at each other for a second, "Then what do you suggest we do, oh wise one." Superchick spat back. The Monster had lost interest and had turned and was about to attack the building across from the convention center where Scott and Michelle's party had been held. Before it could do any damage though a voice echoed through the air, "Niatnoc eht mrots!" and a mystical bubble formed around the monster.

Back in Metropolis at Steve and Etta Trevor's home the party was coming to a close Jason was saying goodbye to his friends and thanking them for their gifts. The only guests left were the Amazons, Ms. Prince and Ms. Artemis. Since they all knew about the bracers Jason stopped concentrating on keeping them hidden. Instantly the silver appeared gleaming polished in the light. He was getting use to their weight.

Diana took a deep breath and then began, "Jason, Have you been experiencing changes to you? Like getting abnormally stronger or faster?" Jason hesitated for a minute. Diana Prince was a close friend to mom and dad but was she trustworthy as for as his quirks? He was about to lie when Dad blurted out, "Are you kidding this boy can stay under water for nearly half an hour. First time he did it nearly scared me half to death." Jason made a mental note have a talk with dad about why his secrets are secret.

Artemis nodded as if she knew perfectly what was going on. "Diana it's begun. It's time he met him." Diana nodded though Jason noted a hint of sadness in her.

"Meet who?" he asked curiosity now piqued.

"Time to meet your father." Diana said as she stood up and began walking to the door.

"But what about my mother?" Jason asked.

"Are you serious?" Artemis asked outraged, "You're smart enough to figure out that you are adopted but you can't figure out who your mother is."

Jason stammered trying to think about everything he knew about his mother. He barely noticed that Diana had stopped cold her back still to him. "Well my mother was a good friend of my parents and her job was too dangerous to raise me especially since my father had gone off and married another woman."

Artemis huffed in exasperation realizing that this was why Diana had asked her to stay. "Your mother is Diana, Princess of Themiscyra and she is standing behind you about to lead you into your destiny."

Jason shocked turned to face the woman he would have never thought of as his mother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was for your protection. If I kept you at a distance you would be safe from my enemies." She said, "But now that your powers are coming to you won't be safe on your own. You can chose to acknowledge your father and I. But I ask that you first meet your father before you decide. Also I insist that you join the newest incarnation of Teen Titans. There you can train up your powers and fight those who would want to do harm to you and others. Do you accept?" Diana had turned to face Jason and held out her hand for him to take.

Jason was upset, He felt like her reasoning was a complete cop out. He wanted to scream that she was a coward and tell her to leave. He wanted to wake up and find that all of this was a freaky dream. But he realized that he really didn't have any other choice than to take her help. So he grasped her hand and shook it. Diana smiled, looking relieved and continued walking to the front door. Jason turned back and hugged his parents goodbye. And then turned to Artemis, "Thank you." He said, "For everything."

And with that he ran to catch up with Diana and go on his new adventure and meet his new life. Etta and Artemis walked to the door and waved goodbye to the pair as they headed off toward San Francisco. Artemis stayed just a little while longer to assure Etta that Jason was in good hands and then she too left. Etta stayed at the door looking in the direction Diana flew off in. "Take care Jason, come back the hero I know you are."


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Mom and Dad

Sweat dripped off Zane's forehead, stinging his eyes, but still he focused on putting power into his spell. The Storm demon was fighting against the cage he had erected and it was taking everything Zane had to keep the creature immobile. Being unable to communicate to the others he could only hope that they would figure out how to destroy the creature soon. The demon was literally a thunderstorm brought to life. The energy needed to be dissipated and the only way Zane knew that could happen was to have it hold still long enough to force the creature to begin raining.

After a little over five minutes the demon released a full out attack at the cage. The thunder bolt proved to much for Zane, shattering his spell and throwing the boy enchanter down to the ground in pain. In the last seconds before Zane lost consciousness he was able to whisper a spell to teleport himself to safety, with only the hope that he had helped give the junior heroes on the roof of the convention center enough time to formulate a plan.

Unfortunately none of the three junior heroes had been doing anything productive. As soon as the sphere had appeared Nightshade had tried start spouting off orders on how to fight the thing but Superchick fought her on almost every single idea. Within what seemed like seconds the girls had gone down to purely insulting each other and were close to coming to blows with each other. Then the cage shattered. And for a second the girls stopped to see what was going on. But that was the only attention they gave the creature.

Superchick turned to Nightshade and in anger yelled, "See, Look what all your whining has done. Had we done things _my _way we wouldn't be in this spot!" then she quickly jumped back as a lightning bolt struck the roof where the trio had been standing. Not looking back to see if the other two had dodged the bolt as well, Superchick turned and sped towards the monster. She intended to fly through the clouds a speed that would disperse them. However as soon as she entered the cloud she was hit with an intense blast of electricity that sent her flying back to the rook where the bats were standing.

"Oh, yes we would definitely be in a better predicament with _your _leadership." Nightshade said snidely, "Whatever was I thinking." she would have gone further but the creature started attacking again. The Monster laughed at the chaos caused by its existence. And so enjoyed toying with the two girls that it failed to notice Panther slink into the shadows.

As the girls continued to argue and dodge attacks from both the Storm demon and each other Panther watched. Normally Scott loved it when his goody two-shoes cousin was distracted, it gave him more room to continue in his mother's legacy of being the greatest cat-burglar in the world. But right now it annoyed him greatly. After all she was the one with the gadgets. Unless the magic user who had caged the thing reappeared soon, they were pretty much screwed. After all how can one battle pure electricity?

That's when Panther got an idea. He battled electricity all the time. In the form of security equipment. And that was one of the few gadgets he did carry, an EMP bomb. He would only have one shot and if this didn't work they were screwed. But still he had to do something, and so he pulled two grenade like EMP devices from his belt and got in position to get a clear shot. Once ready Panther pulled the pins and threw as hard as he could into the center of the cloud creature.

The devices detonated almost instantly upon entering the monster's body. And all forms of electricity throughout the creature dissipated the beast gave a half scream before its molecules dispersed. Then Panther turned to the girls fighting. Superchick was a big hitter, being the daughter of the man of steel, but since Nightshade was a daughter of Themyscira she was granted super-strength like that of her mother and aunt, and so was able to hold her own against the Kryptonian teen.

However this wasn't the time or the place for a super-teen face off. "Girls! The time for a Cat-fight is over." He shouted trying to get them to stop, "We got to get out of here before the grownups arrive and blame us." he never got to finish talking because he was forced into action. He saw Superchick's eyes begin to glow which meant she was trying to use her heat vision.

Quickly Panther unhooked the whip his mother had given him from his belt and snapped it making it wrap around his cousins waist and pulling her to the side just in time to dodge the seering laser beams. Before another move could be made or another word could be spoken, Superman appeared on the scene and he did not look happy. "Cait-El." he said in the same upset father tone Panther's dad used with him on an almost constant basis. "This has proven to me that you need some extra training."

Nightshade and Panther tried to chuckle silently to themselves, but it ended up coming out like a snicker. But the snicker was stopped almost instantly by a hand on either shoulder. Batman and Catwoman stood behind the teen duo. "That goes for you too, young lady." Batman said, "Dark we may be, but we never fight our own unless they are a threat to the world." He admonished.

Panther smirked and then Catwoman got his attention, "I must admit that was really quick thinking on your part son. I'm thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to test your," she paused for a moment contemplating what word to use. "people skills." she decided.

"What do you guys have planned." Panther asked suspicious of the adults.

"You guys are going to be the beginning of a team." Superman explained, "We are taking you to a place where you can be what you are. Teen with super powers."

"And where would that be?" Nightshade asked. Her mind was reeling with possibilities, they could be stuck in the batcave, or the Fortress of Solitude, or the Watchtower, or any number of heroic layers and hideaways that she never even knew. She didn't want to be locked away. She wanted to be in Bludhaven where she could help her friends be safe.

"Titans tower, in Los Angeles." Batman said bluntly, "Your father and mother were the founders of the original Teen Titans team, Nightshade." He added before speaking to the group, "We are leaving tomorrow morning all of us." and with that the conversation was over.

Meanwhile in the invisible jet, Jason and Diana sat in silence. Jason had so many questions but it was hard for him to speak them. The words became twisted and tangled on the tip of his tounge. Finally Diana spoke, "I'm sorry."

"Why did you leave me?" Jason asked, "Why didn't you or my father keep me."

Diana looked straight forward as she collected her thoughts, "Your father and I were engaged to each other. As the princess of the Amazons it was a brilliant political move to marry the King of Atlantis. I tried to fight the marriage initially but as I spared with Arthur and fought by his side to protect our joined borders from monsters, I grew to love him. We were elemental forces joining, Earth and Water becoming one. Soon I found I was with child, but Arthur had found a new queen by then. Mira, the princess of an exiled tribe of Atlanteans. She was the better choice in his eyes. And so Mira and Arthur married and I was left with a child. When you were born I knew I couldn't raise you on Themyscira. Mira's anger would kill you and that was if you had inherited the ability to breathe under water. So I did what I could to protect you. I gave you to be closest friends Steve Trevor and Etta Candy. Right after their wedding." As Diana spoke she focused on the path ahead. Tears streamed down her face as she confessed to her son. But Jason just sat and listened to the whole story.

After it was done he sat for what seemed like hours he finally found a question to ask, "Why did you chose Mom and Dad to raise me?"

The question hurt Diana more than she thought it would but she knew it would have come. She was Jason's mother but she wasn't his mom. She hadn't been there to change his diapers, she hadn't been there when he was sick or had nightmares. She had only been a visitor in his life till now, a friend of his parents who would show up at his birthday parties and some holidays. But still it hurt to hear her son called Etta his mom, and yet she found herself answering him, "Steve and Etta were the very first friends I made when I left my island home. I knew I could trust them with you."

Jason nodded and then found one final question he had to ask. "So where is my father now?"

"He lives as King of Atlantis with Mera as his queen. He comes up often to help the mainland to fight the evil in the world as Aquaman." Jason sat in awe of what Diana, his mother had just told him. Not only was he a prince, the son of two royals. He was now the son of two heroes, which meant he was destined to be one himself. Now the timing of his mother's identity made complete sense to him. He was old enough to fight and so she had come to train him to keep the world safe.

He didn't have time to ask anymore questions however because they landed on the top of a giant tower that was shaped like a letter T. Jason's gauntlets had appeared during the flight and now they gleamed silver in the light of the sun.

"Now before the others arrive I have a gift for you." Diana said, as she lead him inside the tower. Thirty minutes later Jason stood on the doorstep dressed for battle next to Wonder Woman herself. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt of scale armor dyed blue and sea-green pair of pants that were stronger than they seemed. A silver belt and silver circlet adorned his waist and head respectively. Both were Amazonian in design and helped the costume advertise both of Jason's heritages.

Just as they stepped out the bat jet landed on the roof. Diana grabbed Jason's wrist and flew with him up to meet the new arrivals. Jason was once again awestruck by the identities of the visitors. Batman, his dark costume contrasting greatly with the daylight stood helping a girl in a very similar costume out of the jet. After she got out a woman in a tight black suit that resembled a cat jumped out and walked over to batman, followed by a boy, in a similar cat suit showing off by doing a flip out of the jet. The woman was of course Catwoman, while the children, who were a little older than Jason himself, were codenamed Panther and Nightshade. Apparently Nightshade was the daughter of Nightwing and Wondergirl so that made her his cousin. Introduction were barely made when Superman and his daughter Superchick landed on the roof and introductions had to be made again.

Once that was complete the group headed inside and began talking about the young heroes becoming the teen titans. Their conversation was interrupted when Aquaman himself walked in. "Diana!" He screamed so loud that no matter where in the tower you were you could hear him. Wonder Woman stood and walked over to the com system and spoke, "Yes Arthur, we are in the main computer room on the top floor. Minutes later the door was thrown open and Jason laid eyes on his father for the first time.

He was blonde, with ocean blue eyes like Jason's. He wore an outfit like Jason's except his shirt was orange and instead of silver, gold trimmed his waist and wrists. "Diana why did you never tell me?" he asked furious and then his eyes found Jason. "He looks like you." was the simple statement he said.

"I need not explain myself to anyone, least of all you." Diana said and her voice betrayed the hurt she still felt over him choosing Mera over her. Then she turned to her son, "Jason this is your father Arthur Curry, King of Atlantis, and Aquaman." Aquaman nodded at his introduction.

"Wait why are you telling him?" Panther asked curious, "Shouldn't he already know who his dad is?"

"With the fact that the Superhero community though he had been born dead, I'm going to guess that he just recently found out who he really is." Batman said coldly, "Am I right Diana?"

"As always Batman." She replied and then turned to her son, "Now you have a choice, Jason. Since your birth Zeus has created the island of Tharilion, home of the Gargareans, the male counterparts to the Amazons. So your choice is, to go live on Tharilion with the Gargareans and learn the ways of my people, or go with your father to Atlantis and learn their ways, or you can stay here and be a Teen Titan, or you can go back home and live a life on the sidelines."

Jason thought for a minute about the pros and cons of each situation and then finally spoke. "If I stay here is there a way I can learn about both of your worlds?" the two adults looked at each other confused, "I mean I am Atlantean and I am Amazonian or Gargarean or whatever. So why must I chose one side or the other without knowing about either of them." he reasoned, "Please let me learn about both before I decide anything."

His parents nodded, "A fine decision worthy of a prince, Evaluate every angle before deiding a move." Aquaman said with obvious pride, "I will ask Garth to take some time to train you on the ways of Atlantis as well as your Atlantean powers."

"And I will ask Artemis to do the same for the Amazonian ways." Diana added.

Before another word could be spoken the doors to the room burst open and in the doorway stood Mera the Queen of Atlantis, seething with fury. She wasn't looking at either Aquaman or Jason but at Wonder Woman. "Diana!" she screamed before lunging, fist balled with a punch to the Amazon Princess's face.


	3. Chapter 3 Titans Assemble

Mera's fist connected with the Amazon's face purely thanks to the element of surprise. Still she pounded the Princess, tears of fury streaming from her eyes. "How dare you!" she screamed over and over even as her vision blurred with the shear amount of her tears. "How dare you! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Diana was silent even as she blocked the majority of Mera's punches and got a few of her own in. Finally after getting over the initial shock of seeing his wife appear, Aquaman sprung into action. Grabbing Mera by her waist he pulled her to the other side of the room.

Arthur turned Mera to face away from the group, and that's when Mera broke down. For a few minutes she simply cried into her husbands chest. Arthur stroked his wife's hair and looked at Wonder Woman, "Diana, I..."

"No," Diana cut him off. "She has every right to be angry. Bringing our son here has only brought new pain to old wounds for all of us."

"Do not speak to me of pain." Mera said with venom, "My son was murdered in front of our eyes by a sociopath. You sat and claimed yours had died in the womb while all along he was living and growing. You falsely counted yourself among mothers who have lost their children." Each word was an accusation proclaiming Diana's sin of fraudulent words.

Diana took a deep breath, before speaking, "He is my son only by blood. I lost him when I handed him to Steve Trevor. To protect him from the true evils of this world I kept my distance till this day when I finally revealed myself. So Yes, Mera, I am a mother who has lost her child."

Mera turned to stare into Diana's eyes and there was a short contest of wills between the two women. Then Panther cleared his throat. "So let me get this straight," He said as all eyes turned to face him, "You told everyone that you lost your child when you didn't." He pointed to Diana and then turned to point at Mera, "You actually lost your son and thought you had common ground with Diana and now that it turns out Jason. It's Jason, right?" Jason nodded to his name, "Now that Jason is alive you're mad at Diana for deceiving you but you're not mad at your husband for having a child with another woman. Have I got everything recapped?"

"You can tell you're the son of the world's greatest detective." Michelle said sarcastically which got her a shove from Scott. With Mera's attention turned away from Diana and the conflict she seemed to slowly calm down as she examined the children. Finally she pulled away from Arthur and walked toward Jason. Green outfit glittered in the light as she walked so that it seemed like she was swimming or gliding towards Jason rather than walking.

"Your not my son." she said frankly, which got a chuckle from Scott and Michelle for its obviousness. "But I will not allow you to be called the Prince of Atlantis without first proving yourself worthy." Jason nodded understanding a little of what she was saying.

"I was wanting to learn more before chosing what to call myself." He admitted since she hadn't been there when he had asked that request.

Mera smiled and pulled from some hidden pocket a silver amulet which had been looped by a delicate looking silver thread. "This is the symbol of the water bearer." She explained, "Only the true heir of Atlantis may master all of it's secrets. Your father succeeded and now you must." Jason reverently accepted the gift and threw the loop over his head so that the amulet hung from around his neck, "Master this and you will be accepted by Atlantis and me." Mera finished.

Not knowing what else to do Jason simply hugged the Queen of the seven seas. Mera was shocked for a bit but after a moment returned the hug.

"Quite affectionate isn't he." Arthur said in an interested tone, "Wonder where he got that from?" Wonder Woman simply shrugged back to him. She guessed it was a side effect of growing up with Etta Trevor as a mother but she wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm gonna barf." Scott said as Jason ended the thank you hug and Scott effectively ended the emotional build up.

"Oh be nice Scott." Rebecca said shoving him of the couch arm he had been sitting on. Then she turned to Jason, "So what's going to be your super name?" she waited for a second and when Jason stared at her with confusion she sighed, "When fighting crime you have to have an alias so that your loved ones will be safe. I'm Superchick, Michelle is Nightsomething and Scott is Panther. So what are you going to call yourself."

Jason thought for a moment and then said, "What about Neptune?" he asked looking at his parents to see if that was okay after all Neptune was the God of the Seas.

"I don't see a problem with it." Diana said encouragingly, "Neptune has always been a just God. I'm sure he won't mind you championing him in the fight for justice."

"I agree and if Neptune should object you'll know soon enough." Arthur added.

Before anything else could be said an alarm in the tower went off bathing the room in a red light. A woman's voice came over the intercom. "Metahuman activity in Coast City." The woman said, "Flash is nowhere to be seen and Captain Cold and his gang are freezing the city solid."

"Any allies in the area Oracle?" Batman asked immediately.

"One Speedster is holding them off but it's not the flash and probably won't be able to hold them for long." Oracle reported. And with that batman turned to the kids. "Get going."

Scott pulled his hood back up over his face and gave a huge smile, "Titans Go!"

The Titan Jet landed on the outskirts of Coast City. And the new team arrived to find a winter landscape in the middle of the summer. In the center of the city where a great fountain once blossomed glistening streams of crystal clear water stood Captain Cold and his four lieutenants stood gloating over their newly acquired treasures. They watched the edge of the courtyard where the young speedster, Bolt, struggled to fight against the Captain's gangsters. However the ice coated ground made it hard for him to get good footing and so he ended up being the show instead of running it.

Meanwhile, Nightshade and Panther kept to the rooftops trying to be as stealthy as they possibly could. Superchick flew over the city, using the clouds as cover. And that left Neptune skating his way through the city. He had always loved anything to do with water, ice skating included. Before he could never figure out why but now knowing that the King of the seas was his father it all made sense.

He was lost in his thoughts skating around that he almost got hit by a beam from a freeze gun. His saving grace was the fact that a small boomerang few from a nearby rooftop and hit him in the ankle knocking him down so that the beam flew just above him.

"Pay attention!" Nightshade's voice screamed through the communication device in his ear. "This isn't a field trip. Now something is going on in the center of the city. Get there now." Neptune made a note to be careful around the girl and not get her angry at him. Quickly he got up and turned to face his attacker. The man looked like he should be in Alaska not Coast City. The man took aim at Neptune again.

Before he pulled the trigger the amulet Mera had given Neptune began to glow. He heard the rushing of the ocean in his ears and his eyes couldn't believe what he saw next. The ice under Neptune's attacker cracked and shuttered turning back into a liquid and swirling up and closing around the attacker like the petals of a morning glory in the evening. The man panicked and shot his freeze gun in an attempt to stop the water. He only succeeded in freezing himself inside his cage. Not really knowing what else to do Neptune skated on towards the center of the city.

Once in the center, Neptune saw a boy dressed in crimson and gold but unlike him the boy was having trouble keeping his balance on the ice. Jason skated faster than he thought possible to the group of villainous minions surrounding the boy and launched his very first attack as a super hero. He was clumsy but still he landed a few good punches. He hit one square in the jaw, and amazingly deflected a bolt from a ray gun with his gauntlets. The Adrenaline rush had shut down his mind and made Neptune fight completely on instinct. He countered one attacker with a fist to the gut and then spun around to kick another in the face. The ones he didn't finish off were taken care of by more boomerangs from Nightshade. When the minions were done Panther landed from a jump off the nearest rooftop.

"Saw what you did back there. You and Superchick should go after Mr. Eskimo there." Panther said as he helped the new guy to his feet. However Panther's instruction was hardly needed and barely heard. Neptune's ears were flooded with the sound of the ocean. He was completely given over to instinct and automatically turned to look for more enemies. His eyes and amulet glowed with power and the ice around him seemed to pulse as if to show the world his accelerated heartbeat.

Captain Cold's four lieutenants surrounded their leader hoping to protect him. Neptune lunged forward and with a thought created a large trident out of the ice. He hit one of them across the jaw with the butt of his weapon. A resounding crack let him know he broke the man's jaw. Even though the weapon shattered it quickly reassembled and he used it as a support for a jump kick to another's temple. The kick landed and the target crumpled, unconscious.

Neptune let out a feral growl as a ray grazed his side slicing through his armored shirt and freezing the exposed skin. He quickly spun and once again shattered his weapon, this time on his attackers arm. From there he grabbed the man by the collar and threw him across the courtyard into the wall of a frozen brick building.

With only one lieutenant left in the matter of seconds the rest of the team had been standing there marveled. Nightshade was the first to snap out of the shock, "I think he's lost it." She said over the communication devices. "We need to stop him before he kills someone if wall guy isn't dead yet."

Panther nodded and began to strategize even as he pulled his whip from his belt. "Superchick, grab him and get him to calm down." The last lieutenant was putting up a good defense against Neptune, but Panther saw Captain Cold draw his gun. Quickly he snapped his whip to grab the villain's wrist and yanked. The jolt made the captain drop the ray gun. "None of that now." Panther said before he returned to his communication device. "Oracle, get Wonder Woman or Aquaman on the line or better yet here. The new kid's gone berserk."

"I'm one step ahead of you, Panther." Oracle said instantly, "Wonder Woman is on her way."

Meanwhile Superchick and Nightshade were working together to get Neptune away from the battle. Nightshade used a grabbling cable to pull the lieutenant away from the boy, and Superchick had swooped from behind and lifted the boy into the air while holding him in a headlock so that he couldn't hit her. In spite of all this Neptune struggled his adrenaline pumping harder than ever. After what seemed like an eternity Neptune began to calm down. His eyes returned to normal and the glow of the amulet died down. Neptune felt light headed and his heavy breathing at the high altitude wasn't helping.

Once Superchick saw he was calming down she set him down on the rooftop overlooking the courtyard. It was then that Wonder Woman showed up. Since it was just her she flew instead of taking her invisible jet. Her eyes said she knew what had happened without having to be told, but still she listened as Superchick explained the events that lead to her being called. At the end she nodded, "A mix of Amazonian and Atlantean Rage. For each race it is a berserker's rage at the injustices done to us. Amazon's contain it by the bracers we wear. I don't know about the Atlanteans though."

Neptune wanted to ask a million questions but he felt drained, his head was still swimming for the adrenaline low and having been at such a high altitude. So he just sat down, realizing that the superhero thing was a lot more than what the news made it look like. He looked over the edge and instantly regretted it. He wasn't afraid of heights but his current state made him almost lose his lunch with how fast the ground spun in his vision. Still he caught sight of Panther and Nightshade tying up the villain.

While Superchick had been dealing with crazy Neptune, Nightshade and Panther went to work. They had been working under their parents since they had hit middle school. And they had been working together for about the same amount of time. And with his freeze gun out of his hand, Captain Cold was just as easy to take care of as some of the amateur villains they dealt with on a regular basis.

Panther snapped his whip to pull the man's feet out from under him, while Nightshade leaped over him to kick the gun further away from him. The man was a fighter though and was quickly back on his feet. Panther tried to use the whip like a lasso as he had done with villains before but the man grabbed it and pulled Panther into his gloved fist. That made Panther mad. And he took a second to wipe away the blood that had started to dribble from his nose. Panther wasn't one for witty banter while fighting, not like his foster brothers Dick and Tim. He was more feral.

He went blow to blow with the villain keeping him occupied as Nightshade employed the crimson kid to start melting the city. Neptune had removed patches of ice when he had created his trident and the kid used that as a starting point. Running back and forth and building speed and heat. Finally When most of the city was melted Panther landed an uppercut to the gut.

"You've already lost." He said angrily, "I already have the city in my frozen clutches."

"Dude, I've beaten up Mr. Freeze. You're just a wannabe." Panther said as he stood over his prey.

"Game over." The speedster said, "Capture time!" and then he threw a plastic ball which bounced harmlessly off the man's head. "Huh, that always works in Pocket Fiends." Both Panther and Captain Cold shook their heads at this.

Nightshade however calmly walked over and patted the kid's head, "He's not a pocket fiend, he's just a dude in a taky outfit."

"I'm Captain Cold!" the captain screamed outraged as he stood up but Nightshade was at his back handcuffing him. Then she began tying him for safe measure. She was use to freaks who somehow were able to pull Houdinis with handcuffs. When all was said and done Wonder Woman Escorted the group back to the jet. The speedster followed, "I'm Bolt by the way." He announced cheerfully. Panther groaned and wished he had stopped Neptune from saving the kid.

Wonder Woman smiled, "Well Bolt, why don't you join the team and learn more about your speed powers?" she was a diplomat to the end.

"Well I don't know," Bolt said, "I would have to ask Papa first."

Wonder woman smiled, "I'm sure the flash won't mind." She assured the boy.

"Cool! We'll be like the Power Troopers!" Bolt bounced with excitement.

"Great," Panther threw up his hands in exasperation, "Another rookie to baby-sit." But still he did complain as Bolt nodded and boarded the jet. He did object however to the millions of questions that filled the flight back for the first half of the way back. Finally he screamed, "If you don't shut up I'm going to knock you into next month!" and amazingly Bolt remained quiet. Neptune simply fell asleep once he got on the plane and no one objected to that, even though curiosity about his life before this was now at its highest. But there would be plenty of time for that. So for now they all relaxed as the New Teen Titans flew off into the sunset, ready to start a new chapter in their lives as heroes.


End file.
